


What an odd ghost!

by Babydoll_Loves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I choose and control the timeline, I'm just here to break hearts:/, Lena is a sweetheart, Lesbian Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Multi, Other, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader is bisexual, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, They think reader is a ghost, because I can x2, first two chapters are shorter, shorter chapters, sorry - Freeform, which, yeah pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Loves/pseuds/Babydoll_Loves
Summary: 'Lena sat on the very edge of the red zone. She didn’t know why but she had to do this.She swore up and down that during her last blink, she saw something. A person, She thought. It was a humanoid shape, She saw things like that often, glimpses of other universes, but it just seemed like it-No, They were reaching out to her.She could only hope that they were still reaching out and waiting.'I try to never describe the reader character, Y/N is not used. Only descriptions are about passage of time, ( like nails growing.) and that they are average height.First thing written for Overwatch, Sorry if I mess anything up.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Hope yall like it. <3 pls give me feedback!

For the past, what? 

Years?

Months? 

Weeks? 

Days?

You couldn’t tell how long you’d been in this god-forsaken place. Time seemed to pass and stop here.

Here, what was here? Everywhere you looked was black. You could make out faint noises and sounds, Never enough to understand what was happening. It was both a sensory nightmare and complete sensory deprivation. 

You could run and never get anywhere, the noises never changed volume and the darkness never changed shades. 

Your first thought was hell, You were in your own personal hell.

It seemed plausible until it wasn’t. You heard a voice. 

A clear voice, 

A woman's voice. She was loud, clear, happy and heavily accented. Then you saw her. 

Tall, glowing orange, oddly, and running by you. You felt the wind brush past you from her speed. And for a moment, You think she hears you too.

Your loud scream for her to help you.

As soon as you saw her, she was gone and you hoped against all, that she had heard you.


	2. Chapter 1- Time falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact is established, albeit shakily and dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah! Second chapter babey.

Winston sighed as he dragged the tech to the middle of the room, The tech in question was an early prototype of Lena’s chronal accelerator that had the small little problem that it opened wormholes and rifts in time and space when used. 

A small problem indeed. Considering the whole time may close in on itself part. 

After setting the whole thing up. He gave Lena another one of the looks that said, ‘Are you sure you wanted to do this insanely dangerous thing? Cause if not-’ You know. Those looks. 

Lena nodded and motioned for the scientist to get behind the metaphoric red zone. A rather odd group had formed behind the reinforced glass walls. 

Jack sat by the control switch ready to stop this incase anything went wrong, Angela sat a few paces behind him, clutching her equipment just in case, Mei sat apart in the other corner with Snowball hovering around round her shoulders, The junkers, mainly junkrat, draped themselves over the small couch pushes against the wall by Lena in her haste to make room for the experimental, McCree sat against the wall near the fire alarm, hat tipped down. 

Lena sat on the very edge of the red zone. She didn’t know why but she had to do this.

She swore up and down that during her last blink, she saw something. A person, She thought. It was a humanoid shape, She saw things like that often, glimpses of other universes, but it just seemed like it-No, They were reaching out to her.

She could only hope that they were still reaching out and waiting. 

She nodded, and Jack begrudgingly pulled the lever. 

The Accelerator powered up, the light a mix of blue, orange and red. It was a relatively small machine, Before they had gotten the hand of Lena’s and after the machine had been the size of a fridge,.

The light swirled and sparked, the colors spreading out like ribbons flying around together. It was beautiful, if not weird.

The lights froze before pulling taught around a figure, A human figure stood kneeling, its skin being made of the light ribbon. Blues and oranges taking different shades but staying those colors. Forming together to make a body, reminding Lena of those old timey Mummies.

A few gasps and shuffling came from behind Lena but she could care less, She slowly approached it.

The figure was kneeling, obviously a little bit. It slowly looked up, staring up a Lena, The ribbon around its eyes leaving a small area for it to look out.  
The machine puttered out behind them as Lena reached the figure. She faintly heard a familiar deep voice yell at her, She ignored it.

She kneeled down in front of them, holding her hand out. “Hello?” 

It looked up at her hand, to her, to the shocked and confused faces behind them. Even though the figure was shaking as they tried to give her their hand.

A large shock went through their hands, causing them to jump away from each other. The figure looked at their hands before looking up at the others in the room. A blonde women held Lena, staring at you with concern in her eyes. A more scary looking Man with a slight beard and an...odd sense of style, sat behind the blonde. He knelt next to the Brit, his hand on her shoulder.

You fell back on your hands, scared.

And when Lena looked up, The figure, You were gone. Ribbons laying, burnt, laying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! next chapters will be longer. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like it. <3 pls give me feedback!


End file.
